Handcuffs
by Super-Girl-Super-Awesome
Summary: Annabeth isn't happy with her sex life, so she takes matters into her own hands. PWP, lemon, Percabeth, explicit.


**I see someone felt like reading a Percabeth lemon. Well you came to the right place! Relatively PWP, and pretty kinky ;).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Annabeth was bored. Bored with one thing in particular. Her sex life. All it ever was was missionary position, missionary position, missionary position. But she was determined to change that.

She and Percy had the day off and Annabeth was going to make the most of it. She laid herself down on her husband, straddling him, and kissed his lips.

"Mmm," Percy moaned, one eye open. "Nice way to wake up." He pushed himself forward, trying to kiss Annabeth, but she moved back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bored, Percy. That's why, today, I'm taking charge, and you're going to go along with it." Annabeth reached under her pillow and pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs. Percy's eyebrows raised when he saw the cuffs, but he'd learned to not question his wife.

Annabeth wrapped the cuffs around Percy's wrists, securing his arms behind his back as if he were being arrested. She made sure to loop the cuffs around the head of the bed so he couldn't move far. Then she attacked his lips hungrily.

Completely forgetting the cuffs were on him, Percy tried to wrap his arms around Annabeth, only to find them constricted. He fought against the bonds, also trying to focus on his beautiful wife kissing him like there was no tomorrow, but to no avail; he was stuck.

"Is that the plan?" Percy asked, breaking away from the kiss momentarily. "To keep me tied up like this?"

"It'll make you work harder, and appreciate it more," Annabeth said matter-of-factly, before grabbing Percy by the front of his shirt. She tugged on the fabric, ripping the shirt off of him; she could buy him another one. Leaning over to whisper in his ear, she said, "Would you like me to take off the night gown?"

Still fighting against the cuffs, Percy could do nothing but nod helplessly.

Annabeth slowly and teasingly pulled her night gown over her head. When the piece of cloth had been removed, she saw Percy with his jaw basically on the floor. He started fighting to get free even more. Annabeth leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his neck, causing Percy to moan. Enjoying the reaction, Annabeth trailed more kisses along his jaw, then on his collarbone, and down his stomach before going back up again. She could hear Percy already breathing heavily, so she placed her lips on his ear, whispering, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Percy practically shouted, his eyes closed. Annabeth's hands gripped the hem of his pajama pants.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth whispered, still at his ear. In response, Percy jerked his hips upward. Annabeth slid down his pants, taking his boxers with them. She lowered herself and teased the head with her tongue. Percy bucked forward, so she took a little more of him into her mouth. Soon enough, Annabeth had all of Percy in her mouth anjd started bobbing her head up and down. Not able to do anything with his hands, Percy just moved his pelvis in tune with Annabeth, enjoying the feeling.

But just before Percy was about to go over the edge, Annabeth took her mouth off of him. Before he could ask why, she said, "It's not time for that yet."

She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, sliding it off her shoulders. Then she slipped of her panties, throwing them somewhere across the room. "Are you ready to be let go?" she asked sticking her chest in his face.

"Yes, please," Percy basically whimpered. Reaching under her pillow again, she unearthed the handcuff key, and finally released Percy from his ties.

Overly excited, Percy tried to quickly flip them over, but Annabeth held him down. "Don't even think about it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth growled. "I'm still in charge."

She immediately dropped herself onto him, both of them groaning at the contact. Annabeth ground her hips into his and Percy held her hips tightly, relieved to be able to touch her again. Finally Annabeth hit the spot that made her toes curl and she had her orgasm. Percy took the chance to flip them and he started pumping frantically before reaching an orgasm of his own.

The two laid together, catching their breath, when Percy said, "When can we do _that_ again?"

* * *

**So what'd you think? Let me know in a review! I might write another one, but I'm not sure yet. But, anyway, see ya laytah!**


End file.
